dragonballmultiversefandomcom-20200223-history
Pan (Universe 16)
Pan (パン, Pan) of Universe 16 is a warrior participating in the Multiverse Tournament. She is the daughter of Gohan and Videl, and the granddaughter of Goku. She comes from a universe where Gokū and Vegeta had to use the Potara earrings to defeat Kid Buu. With Kid Buu easily defeated, Vegetto's wish to have Buu reincarnated was not granted by King Yemma.Dragon Ball Multiverse: Universe 16 - Part 1, Chapter 2 Therefore, he could focus on her training (along with Bra) to the point where she could achieve Super Saiyan. Appearance Pan of Universe 16 wears an armor-like outfit, a top with sleeves, and pants with a ribbon-like belt. Pan also wears shoes similar to that of her Universe 18 counterpart. Pan is 14 years old, but appears quite young for her age. She is much shorter than Bra, who is only two years older than her. Personality Pan of Universe 16's personality is almost the same as her Universe 18 counterpart; however, she seems more aggressive than her counterpart. She also seems to admire her grandfather , who has currently been a part of a permanent fusion with for over sixteen years, despite never meeting him. After seeing of Universe 18, she runs up to him and hugs him, as she has desired to meet him for a long time. Biography Pan's Birth Pan was born in Year 780 to her parents and . The Z-Fighters attended a party celebrating Pan's birth.Dragon Ball Multiverse: Page 296 Pan's father asked if he would be her godfather. Year 784 Pan, at the age of four, came to play with Bra in the Hyberbolic Time Chamber. Pan asks to touch her aunt's hair, due to her curiosity of the Super Saiyan transformation, Bra happily agrees. The two play games, and train together.Dragon Ball Multiverse: Page 1237 First Round Pan was up against Bojack in her match. Pan quickly turned Super Saiyan after witnessing Bojack's power. With her incredible speed, she was able to overpower Bojack, even firing a Kamehameha from behind. However, Bojack then assumes his transformation, increasing his power far beyond than when it usually was. Despite Pan's best attacks such as the Hellzone Grenade and the Kamehameha, Bojack manages to survive them without any harm. Pan was about to forfeit but Bojack quickly grabbed her by the neck and broke it, killing her instantly. Aftermath Pan's death shocked and angered nearly everyone of Universe 16, but they were unable to do anything about it due to the rules. Bra wanted to get revenge on Bojack by killing Zangya in her match. It failed as he did not care for Zangya. Pan's death remained unjust, for a while, that is, until Bojack himself was killed by Cell. In a form of poetic justice, Cell's killing blow was by a back-breaking knee to Bojack's spine. Ghost Warrior Later, Pan was summoned as a ghost by Dr. Raichi of Universe 3 alongside several other of the dead participants, to battle Prince Vegeta of Universe 13. Surviving Vegeta's initial attack along with the more powerful participants, Pan was the first to land a hit on the Saiyan Prince. But she still proved to be outclassed by him. However, she served as a decoy, leaving open to an unknown attack that bifurcated Pan, and badly wounded Vegeta. Spectating The Third Round After the conclusion of the second round she was resurrected along with everyone else who died in the tournament and enjoys a happy reunion with her parents. She later returns during the battle with Cell and Tapion as Vegetto cheers for Cell which makes her and her father shocked. Pan is also seen when her aunt battles with "King Cold", after Bra gets beaten by him, she asks her father if she is dead. After Bra uses the senzu beans to win and gets her body stolen by Ginyu, Ginyu pats Pan on her head while Pan is at amazement at "Bra's" abilities. At the end of the third round, Pan, along with her Universe 18 counterpart, is were transported by , along with Vegetto, and . While stuck on a distant planet, she questions why Vegeta from Universe 13 is not under Babidi's control despite being "super evil". She later smirks at Gotenks as he's "hugged" by Buu Techniques Kamehameha: Taught by her grandfather, Vegetto, Pan is able to use the Kamehameha. She first uses it on Bojack in his base form, able to knock him down and injure him. However, once he transforms, Pan launches another Kamehameha, only to be easily deflected by Bojack. Masenko: A technique developed by her father and godfather, Gohan and Piccolo. A quick blast fired with one open hand directly in front of the other. Though inferior to the Kamehameha, it requires much less energy to charge. Pan uses it against Bojack, who easily withstood the attack. Hellzone Grenade: Multiple ki bolts are fired to surround an opponent and are guided to simultaneously smash the opponent, creating an explosion. Developed by her godfather, Piccolo, Pan was able to take the attack to the next level. However, it proved ineffective against Bojack, who blocked the attack with a psychic shield. Taiyoken: Ghost Super Saiyan Pan attempted to use this technique to blind Prince Vegeta. The Saiyan Prince simply closed his eyes and caught Pan by the throat. But by closing his eyes, this left him open to an unknown fatal attack. Powers & Abilities Despite Pan's diluted Saiyan blood, being only one quarter Saiyan, Pan has shown incredible fighting abilities far beyond that of a regular Human. At the age of four, she was already stronger than her mother. Videl also stated she was unable to keep up with her daughter. Pan of Universe 16 is stronger than her Universe 18 counterpart.Dragon Ball Multiverse: Page 140 She was trained by her grandfather, along with her aunt, Bra. At one point during her training, she achieved the Super Saiyan transformation. Piccolo, her godfather, taught her both Masenko and Hellzone Grenade. Pan was also shown to be fast enough to keep up with Bojack's speed, however Bojack was not in his full-power state. Transformations Super Saiyan Pan has the ability to transform into a Super Saiyan. Pan obtained this form sometime during her training with Vegetto and Bra. As a Super Saiyan, her power increased by several times. Her hair becomes longer spiky, with a yellow aura around her. Her irises also become teal. Pan is quite powerful in this form; however, not powerful enough to defeat Bojack. Trivia * In Chapter 14, Gohan made Piccolo Pan's godfather, yet it's unknown if he has given her any training. In the novelization, Piccolo had taught her both the Masenko and the Hellzone Grenade. * Despite having many colored versions (the most popular being the BK-81 one), none of them is official in the DBM color version. ** However her outfit becomes fact by Faye, who used those color for the "Drop the act!" chapter (as noted by Fayeuh herself "I use BK's colors because I never had to color Universe 16's Pan with her DBM tournament outfit before this cover. These colors are already used for illustration cover of DBM novelization book, and lot of colored pages use them. For me there was no reason to not use these colors. That's all"). * She seems to be a little more aggressive than her Universe 18 self, this may be due to Vegetto's training with her and Bra. * While it is not stated, her outfit seems to be based on Universe 18's Pan from Neko Majin Z 5 manga. * In the special "Universe 16: Son Bra's little problem", Bra and Pan play a golden cart version of a Super Famicom game, Super Butoden 2 (released in france as "La legende Saien"). * In Page 1252, when Ginyu in Bra's body was unmasked, this Pan had a similar shocked face as GT's Pan when her ki blast failed to hit Baby. * In the original draft, When Bojack was holding Pan by her neck, she lost her SSJ powers, this scenario is however used in the fanfic, during all that she wanted to give up, but Bojack wouldn't allow it. * In Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball GT and Dragon Ball Super, Pan is actually a year older than Bra; however, in Dragon Ball Multiverse, Bra is two years older than Pan. Gallery References Category:Universe 16 Category:Female Category:Saiyan/Human Hybrid Category:Human Category:Saiyan Category:Participant Category:First Round Losers Category:Dead Category:Super Saiyan Category:Ghost Warriors